Evening Stroll
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Kanan carries her girlfriends home.


Dia was always infinitely jealous of Kanan's stamina. After a particularly grueling practice, Kanan, Hanamaru, and Dia had collectively decided to go to Kanan's house. Her house was walking distance away from the school, and as they walked, Kanan had a pep in her step, while Hanamaru and Dia dragged several feet behind her. "Kanan-senpai," Hanamaru whined, her feet dragging. "Slow down, zura...my legs can't move any faster..."

"I agree, Maru. My lungs are burning hot already." Dia stopped completely, and Hanamaru decided to stop too, both of them rocking back and forth to balance the weight on their sore feet.

"Aw, come on. Today was almost a relaxation day, it was so easy," Kanan said, waving her hand dismissively. "I have an idea: let's do walking lunges all the way home!"

Hanamaru whined wordlessly, and Kanan spun on her heel, finally daring to look at her lovers. Dia growled, "Are you _kidding_ me? 'Walking lunges'? You're out of your mind-"

Kanan held up her hands defensively, and laughed. "Woah, woah, Dia, you're so scary when you make faces like that! I was just joking. I don't know what I would do if you passed out or something."

"I think I just might, zura," Hanamaru said, pointedly taking a sip from her water bottle. When she pulled it away from her pouty lips, Dia looked at it with amusement. The reds, oranges and purples of the setting sun reflected nicely in the water.

Kanan backtracked, and Dia noticed that she seemed to be crouching as she grew closer. "Well," Kanan said, a crafty grin on her face, "I guess I'll just have to...carry you!"

The world tilted as Dia was hefted off of the ground and onto Kanan's shoulder. The cement seemed to look quite dangerous to Dia from that angle, so she dug her nails into Kanan's back, screeching in panic. Hanamaru was squealing and laughing on Kanan's other shoulder, seemingly unaffected by her impending doom. "Kanan! I don't care how strong you think you are. You put us down this instant!"

"No, no, I wouldn't want your little feet to get blistered. Besides, Maru-chan is having so much fun!" Kanan said, beginning to walk. Dia was a bit surprised by how effortlessly she seemed to stroll, even with a person on each of her shoulders. "Aww, you two are so warm."

"Hey, Kanan-senpai," Hanamaru called, her eyes twinkling.

Kanan hummed a little bit to acknowledge Hanamaru, but it turned into a shameless yelp when Hanamaru grabbed a handful of her butt through her leggings. Dia forcefully tapped Hanamaru on the forehead. Playfully putting on her stern, student council president voice, Dia scolded, "Kunikida-san, don't do lewd things like that...especially while she's carrying us!"

Hanamaru frowned and bopped Dia right back. Just as Dia was about to come back twice as strong, Kanan said, "Hey, hey, no fighting back there, you two! And, Maru-chan...we can wait to get frisky until we get to my house, alright?"

Dia snickered under her breath. "That was one embarrassing noise you made, Kanan. How cute."

"H-hey, it was an accide-" Kanan cut herself off with another sharp squeal when Dia grabbed her butt with both hands. "Watch it!"

"Isn't it soft, zura!?" Hanamaru giggled, grabbing at Kanan's butt. Her and Dia both kneaded one cheek each, smiling deviously.

"Jeez...if I drop you, don't get angry," Kanan said. Dia could almost hear the blush in her voice. "Oh, well. We're here anyway."

Dia looked up, and, sure enough, they were walking towards Kanan's door. She hated to admit it, but she was feeling a little disappointed. Things were just starting to get fun! Before she could put her pride to the side and ask Kanan to carry her some more, Hanamaru whined, "Kanan-senpai! Please, just carry us for a little while longer? Carry us to the kitchen for some snacks, then up to the bedroom!"

"Hm...Dia wants to get down, though," Kanan said. It was quite obvious that she was trying to get Dia to say that she wanted to stay on, and Dia decided to just play along.

"Well, Hanamaru wants to stay on, and it would be too difficult for you to put only one of us down, so..." Dia trailed off, trying to ignore the fact that Hanamaru was stifling snickers next to her. Dia huffed and kicked Kanan softly in the ribs. "Just don't put us down, okay?"

"If the oh-so regal queen commands it," Kanan teased, which earned her a swift slap to the butt.


End file.
